1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an absorbent article.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, as a sanitary napkin suitable for being worn by a woman during menstruation while sleeping or the like, for example, a sanitary napkin which is extended backward to cover the coccyx has been used. However, when the conventional sanitary napkin is used for a long time in a lying posture, while sleeping or the like, the sensation of being worn may worsen, and the leakage of a discharged matter may be caused. In such a sanitary napkin, for preventing the sensation of wearing a sanitary napkin from worsening, the leakage of discharged matter, and the like, in addition to an improvement in a surface sheet, brought into contact with the body and an absorbent body for absorbing the discharged matter, an improvement in a second sheet part to be positioned between the surface sheet and the absorbent body has been achieved.
For instance, as shown in FIG. 7 which is one of the sanitary napkins disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Publication No. Hei 08-511706, an invention is proposed in which a certain absorbent strip 910 is combined with a fluid directing strip 920 to direct a discharged matter to move toward the exterior edge portion of an absorbent article, thereby preventing the sensation of wearing a sanitary napkin from worsening at the excretion part of the body.
The sanitary napkin disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Publication No. Hei 08-511706 can direct the discharged matter to move toward the exterior edge portion of an absorbent article by combining a certain absorbent strip 910 with a fluid directing strip 920. Therefore, a worsening of the sensation of wearing a sanitary napkin at the excretion part of the body can be prevented. However, as shown in Japanese Unexamined Publication No. Hei 08-511706, when the discharged matter is directed to move toward the exterior edge portion of the absorbent article, the leakage of discharged matter from the posterior of the absorbent article can be promoted. This is because the vaginal opening portion directs in a direction perpendicular to the floor when the wearer lies on her back and thus the blood tends to flow to the floor. Therefore, the present invention intends to prevent the leakage of a discharged matter, and also a worsening of the sensation of wearing a sanitary napkin, which have not been solved in Japanese Unexamined Publication No. Hei 08-511706.